Memórias
by Dikitas
Summary: Baseado na musica: Plain White T's - Make a Memory, não totalmente apenas algumas ideias. Gabriele passeia pela praia de Sesimbra quando algo de inesperado acontece, uma memória para a vida. Aceito pedidos de histórias! angels.


**Memórias**

Gabriela caminhava pela praia, sozinha pensando nos seus problemas, na sua vida. Levava os auriculares nos ouvidos, mas ouvia a música baixinha, queira ser capaz de ouvir o cântico das ondas e o grito das gaivotas.

O cabelo castanho encaracolado, solto a dançar com o vento, os olhos castanhos-claros, vestiu-se com uma saia comprida branca e uma blusa castanha leve de mangas compridas. Levava na mão o casaco de malha para quando o dia desse lugar à noite não ter de passar frio.

O pôr-do-sol no horizonte marítimo de Sesimbra maravilhava-a, desde criança que adorava caminhar pela praia, a diferença era que antes não se importava de ir com os pais, mas agora fazia questão de vir sozinha.

Era o seu momento.

Precisava daquela solidão, se não a tivesse ficaria instável, até a pessoa que ela adorava mais poderia enerva-la e pô-la zangada.

Gabriela apreciava a companhia humana, não podia viver sem ela, mas precisava da sua solidão, do seu encontro com a alma. Caminhar ou ficar sozinha em alguma divisão normalmente era um ritual diário.

Mas nestes momentos de solidão, a tristeza e a mágoa invadiam-na, e o humor tornava-se sombrio, em vez do calmo e sossegado típico dela.

Farta de caminhar, sentou-se na areia, perto da zona de rebentação das ondas enquanto os últimos raios de sol desapareciam no horizonte.

Ouviu sons de brincadeira atrás de si, vozes de rapazes da sua idade, mas não ligou, estava demasiado envolvida, não reparou que a brincadeira estava a ficar perigosamente perto dela. E no meio do nada foi empurrada para a frente e sentiu alguém a cair em cima dela.

Ouviu os risos a afastarem-se rapidamente, e quem quer que tivesse caído em cima dela, levantava-se agora e gritava para os que fugiam.

- SEUS ATRAZADOS! DEIXAM A MIÚDA AQUI CAÍDA DEPOIS DE ME EMPORRAREM PARA CIMA DELA?! – O rapaz desistiu ao ver que eles já estavam demasiado longe para o ouvirem. – Estás bem?

Gabriela levantou-se sozinha, ignorando a mão que ele lhe oferecia, sacudiu a areia do corpo, sempre ignorando o rapaz, quando viu que estava decente continuou a andar sem lhe dirigir uma palavra.

Mas ele seguiu-a.

- Desculpa, eles fizeram-me uma rasteira e eu perdi o equilíbrio, não fiques zangada pois não?

Gabriela assentiu com a cabeça, mas continuou como se ele não existisse.

- Ok…posso saber como te chamas?

- É indelicado perguntares-me o meu nome sem dizeres o teu primeiro.

- Oh! Desculpa, hehe, sou um bocadinho desajeitado nestas coisas…chamo-me Akash.

- Akash? – Gabriela virou-se e encontrou o olhar sereno e traquinas do rapaz. Pele bronzeada, olhos e cabelo castanhos, o cabelo meio encaracolado, alto, nada de invulgar que indica-se que era de outra região.

- É esquisito eu sei, a minha mãe diz que é o protagonista de uma história de amor qualquer que ela leu, eu mostro-te o B.I. para to comprovar…

Ele remexeu nos bolsos tirou uma carteira e estendeu-lhe o cartão para ela ler…Akash.

- Akash. – Confirmou Gabriela, a caminhar agora mais devagar.

- Repeti-lo não o torna mais bonito…

- Eu gosto, é diferente, mas não é feio. Sou a Gabriela.

- Estou perdoado então? Já falas mais calmamente sem duas pedras nas mãos.

Ela parou para pensar antes de responder.

- Acho que sim.

- Achas?! Ok vai ter de servir. Posso perguntar porque estás sozinha?

- Precisava de pensar.

- Algum problema?

- Não, é um ritual.

- Onde moras?

- Agora, no hotel, sou de Leiria. E tu?

- Na estrada que leva para o tribunal. Uma bela vista do quarto. Quantos anos tens? Eu tenho 17.

- 16.

- Não pareces tão nova…dava-te uns 25…

Gabriela parou, olhou para ele. Akash assustou-se pensando que tinha ido longe demais. Mas ela riu-se, e ele ficou encantado. Agora já não odiava tanto os amigos por o terem empurrado para cima de uma estranha, até era capaz de lhes agradecer, estava a adorar a companhia dela e achava-a linda. Perfeita.

- Toda a gente diz isso. Que foi? - Perguntou ao ver que Akash já não a acompanhava.

Akash tinha parado e Gabriela tivera de recuar dois passos para ficar de frente para ele. Ficara com o ar muito sério, olhava para ela de um modo estranho, como que a admira-la e a duvidar dessa admiração ao mesmo tempo, ela tinha dúvidas de que isso fosse bom.

Já era de noite e Gabriela tinha o casaco vestido, ele ainda estava de manga curta, embora já se sentisse o frio da noite. Isso causou-lhe impressão e ainda mais frio, mas logo o esqueceu, outras acções de Akash chamavam-lhe mais a atenção, e a incerteza também. Estava perdida para com as emoções dele…e até mesmo as suas.

Ele avançou, como que hipnotizado, segurou-lhe nos ombros e ficou ali a olhar para os olhos dela, maravilhado. Era pouco mais alto que ela, mas ainda o suficiente para ter que baixar a cabeça para olhar para ela.

Gabriela sentia-se nas nuvens e com medo ao mesmo tempo. Apenas quando se dera ao trabalho de olhar decentemente para ele quando lhe disse o nome é que reparara como ele era lindo, e depois enquanto falava o sorriso de anjo traquina brincava-lhe nos lábios e esse pensamento levou Gabriela para outro que ela não estava à espera. Os lábios dele, não muito finos, não muito grossos, bem desenhados, entreabertos, a respiração um pouco mais irregular como se estivesse a correr, uma corrida calma. Lábios perfeitos e ternos, seriam as palavras que mais tarde usaria para os descrever às suas amigas.

"Não penses nisso tarada!" Pensou para sim mesma, mas foi mal sucedida, pois o destino estava decidido a não deixa-la esquece-lo.

Viu Akash a aproximar-se, finalmente decidido do que deveria fazer. Aproximou-se até os dois não se poderem juntar mais, uma mão deixou o ombro e acariciou a face dela. As mãos dela repousavam no peito dele.

Era perfeito, para os dois. Não era preciso beijarem-se para o momento se tornar inesquecível, mas isso não era, de longe, o suficiente.

Os lábios uniram-se num beijo inseguro e terno, mas assim que ganharam confiança na reacção do outro tornou-se mais apaixonado, mais insaciável.

Era como uma sede da alma. A sensação de andar perdida durante toda a sua vida e finalmente ter encontrado o seu rumo.

A certeza de que estava certo, que as almas dos dois foram forjadas num fogo eterno para estarem juntas. Beijar um estranho era uma loucura…mas Gabriela sentia que aquela era a reacção mais sã a tomar.

Apenas se separaram quando o ar começou a faltar. Mas continuaram na mesma posição, quietos a olhar um para o outro.

- Quando partes? – Perguntou Akash.

Gabriela olhou para o relógio e paralisou. Devia estar no hotel à já meia hora.

- Devia ter partido meia hora atrás… tenho que ir.

- Fica. – Akash falou baixo, implorando, ouvindo o barulho do seu próprio coração a partir-se.

- Tenho que ir. – Gabriela beijou-o uma última vez. E ainda com uma mão na face dele despediu-se. – Adeus.

Foi a correr pela praia, as lágrimas caiam-lhe pelos olhos e não se atreveu a olhar para trás, sem pensar que esta acção deixaria uma profunda ferida no coração de Akash, convencido que ela se fora embora para se afastar dele.

Ela correu e recebeu uma descasca das grandes dos pais por estar atrasada. Entrou no carro e na cabeça dela os últimos acontecimentos começaram a assentar e ficou despedaçada.

Não lhe pedira o E-mail.

Não lhe pedira o número.

Não tinha maneira nenhuma de voltar a vê-lo…

Uma lágrima caiu. Mas ela não queria que os pais soubessem e afastou as mágoas. Mas o coração doía-lhe.

Dois anos mais tarde voltou a Sesimbra, mas não sabia que Akash se tinha mudado na semana antes. Procurou-o por todo lado, em cada rapaz que via na rua ficava cada vez mais desiludida.

Nunca mais se voltaram a ver, cada um casou e teve filhos, mas nunca foram verdadeiramente felizes.

Talvez tenha parecido uma loucura. Mas naquele momento em que se acabaram de conhecer e tinham as emoções em reboliço o beijo, a loucura, parecera o mais correcto.

Talvez se tivessem continuado juntos se apercebessem que não tinham nada em comum e acabassem por seguir caminhos diferentes, desiludidos.

Mas uma coisa os dois sabiam…

Nenhuma loucura perecera tão sã como a daquela noite.

Nenhum beijo foi tão perfeito como o que partilharam um com o outro.

**Fim**


End file.
